The invention relates to an electronics-controlled consumer appliance device comprising a plurality of hardwared actuator elements for through respective actuation of such actuator element driving said appliance device from a present state to a destination state associated to a present state-actuation combination of said present state and said actuation, and also comprising audio output means for under control of each subset element of at least a subset of all possible present state-actuation combinations outputting an audio specifier with respect to such subset element combination. A consumer appliance device is a device for rendering certain services to a generally non-expert user and includes, but is not limited to a device for audio and/or video entertainment, a game computer, a device for cleaning dishes, laundry, cars, flooring and other property, an environmental control device for the home, a motor car, and various others. In a somewhat more limited sense it is an arrangement of one or more localized articles that alone or in combination provide some service to the general user. Present day devices incorporate an increasing amount of control features that come with a likewise increasing amount of control actuators that are actuated by hand, foot, voice, remote control and other mechanisms. In consequence, the number of present state-actuation combinations also has grown enormously. It has been found that as a consequence a user who is inexperienced with the device in question will make many actuation errors and often will not go into acquiring the knowledge of all relevant functionality features of the device. It has been proposed to supplement the actual actuation with particular explanation, in particular so, when the appliance device is intended for audio and/or video entertainment, because the associated audio and/or video output channels are inherent to the device. Now, if the explanation is on a video screen, it tends to be overlooked or unintelligible. If by speech, this tends to become in time an annoying disturbance. Nevertheless, it appears that some feedback to the user is advantageous, which would render inappropriate the terminating of the signalization for all future.